poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and The Wrath of Jafar
Brian and The Wrath of Jafar is another moive of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. that takes place during season 6. Summary Shortly after Drago returned, the Vikings, Equines, and Griffins have returned to their happy lives. But then an old enemy returns for vengeance. Jafar! So far he's caused a trainload of trouble, he sends the royals to Tartarus, then he sends the dragon riders to the Himalayas, and then he captures Sylveon! Now Brian and Nightstriker must to save Sylveon and all of Equestria and Berk from Jafar with help from Flik and his friends before it's too late! Plot Brian and Sylveon's flight One beautiful night, Nightstriker is flying with Brian and Sylveon, as the 2 are enjoying the night and being with each other. Then Nightstriker lands on a tropical island. (Love is An Open Door) Sylveon then ask if they can have another child. In which Brian happily agrees. Meeting Flik Meanwhile, at a small island an ant is trying to escape some thugs. When he bumps into Nightstriker, Brian comes up, as the thugs walk up. Nightstriker roars at them causing them to scream. When they stop, Brian says "This is the part, where you run away". Which the thugs drop everything they have and run away, and Flik started talking to them. Brian then starts to get annoyed with him. And then he tells him to crawl back to his colony. But Flik explains that he doesn't have a colony and lives with Circus Bugs. He then decides to stay with him. Nightstriker then roars at him, but Flik isn't scared. Brian then asks why Flik is following him and Flik says he doesn't have a colony and is all alone. Brian then asks Flik if him being a talking dog with a Night Fury bothers him, but to his surprise, Flik isn't bothered. As he heads home, Flik is still there and meets Yuna and the group. Yuna likes him, much to Brian's annoyance. Jafar's plan Meanwhile, far out on Agrabah, Jafar has escaped the lamp and has ideas to get vengeance on our heroes. But first he goes to make himself an army, of Orcs long in the making. Then Celestia feels his presence and states that there are in danger. Story of Jafar The alicorns, then gather everyone up and then explain that Jafar has returned. And explained his past, he came to Agrabah to try and steal the Satan's throne for himself, so Jasmine came to Equestria to get help from them to stop Jafar; so the Alicorns and the Mane Six used the Elements of Harmony and their magic to trap Jafar in an old oil lamp. And they believe that Jafar will come for them first and then Jasmine, and finally the Mane 6. But he'll also want to find himself a new queen. And the only one who can stop him is Brian and Nightstriker. Brian accepts. But Sylveon is worried, but Brian promises her that they will have another child. And he'll be safe as they hug. Jafar's plan in action Meanwhile, Jafar's plans are working in action with Urk-Hai. He then tells his scouts to go to Equestria at once. After they leave, Jafar sings Hellfire. Brian sets off/Flik again Back with Brian, he's preparing Nightstriker for a possible battle, that was till Flik arrived causing them to crash in a forest. Brian then asks angrily what he's doing. Flik then explains that he wants to help and even brought his friends "The circus Bugs." Brian is at first angry because he broke Nightstriker's left wing. But then Flik fixes it with his invention, but he still can't fly. Then they see Jafar's enemy! Invasion of Berk and Canterlot Meanwhile, at Canterlot, Jafar's army of Orcs comes in and take the throne. The Vikings try to kill them, but are greatly outnumbered. Then Jafar appears in front of the Princesses and he turns Jasmine to the dark-side. The Orcs then take the others away and tells Jasmine as request to kill Brian. So she sets off to find Brian. Bothered by Flik and the bugs Back with Brian, Flik, and the circus bugs, they were doing annoying things, which Brian is starting to get very fed up and growls at them. Flik then says he didn't scare him. Brian is still shocked but carries on. Jafar banishs the royals Back at the throne, Jafar is sitting in the main chair. Explaining about how he will soon be ruler to all of Equestria and Berk. and he asks the royals how they feel about the fact they can't stop him. Which Celestia claims that he won't prevail. Jafar then scowls at them and then decides to show them what happens to someone who tries to interfere with his plans. Then he uses his snake staff to open a portal to Tartarus and then he banishes them there! And then he cackles in delight. Encounter with Jasmine Returning to Brian, he soon finds that Nightstriker's wing is almost completely healed, but the bugs are freaking out in the dark. Which is starting to annoy Brian and tells Flik "Shut, up". and then he tells Flik to go over to the west side. When Flik heads up to a rock. Brian then sees something up ahead, and it was what he was looking for. But then, Flik starts running and screaming. when Brian looks, he's shocked to see Jasmine is a Sith! And the bugs run while Brian fights Jasmine. The Bugs run into the field and take him. Brian states he couldn't of gotten themselves killed. Flik then apologizes Brian accepts and they continue on. Jafar banishes the others to the Himalayas Back in Canterlot Jafar then asks the Ocrs to bring in the others. And they do. Then Jafar then takes them to another room stating it's their turn for his vengeance. Then a metal door is brought in, which confuses the team. (Anna even adds it's not the portal to Tartarus) But Jafar is aware of that. And it turns out the door leads to the Himalayas! They then shoved the team through the door while Jafar keeps Sylveon prisoner. Tomb of the lamp Brian and the others continue on their journey and soon they reach the top of a hill. They find themselves at an old tomb and inside was an oil lamp. Then Jasmine draws her lightsaber behind them, Brian duels with her again and tires to make her remember her true self. Jamie then starts to remember and passes out, Brian places her on Nightstriker. As they continue on. (after Brian grabs the lamp) Nightstriker's wing was mended. So they hop on him and they fly to the upper levels and Jasmine wakes up. Explaining love/The V-Rex Next, Flik than asks Brian if he has love. Brian states he is in love. Flik asks about this, so Brian starts to share about Sylveon and how they've spent a long time together. And then as Heimlich explores the forest, he hears a growl. Then when he looks up he sees a V-Rex! And it chases him, the others then look and see it coming towards them. That's when Jasmine wakes up and calls out Espeon. Espeon then uses Psybeam. Which it starts to attack them, Brian then calls out for Metagross, as Metagross uses psythci as well. The V-Rex is then scared and retreats. Returning the Canterlot Brian and the others then hop back on Nightstriker and fly for Canterlot and Brian jumps down but is shocked to find almost everyone is missing. Then, Jafar comes up Brian demands to know the location of his friends. The royals are in Tartarus and the others in the himalias. Trivia *Princess Jasmine, Flik, the Circus Bugs, and Jafar guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of the Vastatosaurus Rex in the Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk franchise. Scenes *Brian and Sylveon's flight *Meeting Flik *Jafar's plan *Jafar's plan in action *Brian sets off/Flik again *Invasion of Berk and Canterlot *Bothered by Flik and the bugs *Jafar banishes the Royals *Encounter with Jasmine *Jafar banishes the others to the Himalayas *Tomb of the lamp *Explaining love/The V-Rex *Returning the Canterlot * Soundtrack #Love Is An Open Door - (Brian and Sylveon) # # #Hellfire - Jafar #Transformers: Optimus Brian explains Flik about Sylveon Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories